Beobachtungen am Morgen
by Fireth
Summary: Ein Galadhrim beim morgendlichen Training und eine stiller Beobachterin


Hier ein kleines Zwischenschmankerl, bis es mit Erestor's Gedanken weitergeht. Kapitel 2 dieser Story wird gerade noch mal überarbeitet, bzw. ergänzt.

So, doch nun genug gelabert...viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Beobachtungen am Morgen**

**von: Fireth**

Disclaimer:

**Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben... und leider gehöre ich nicht zu ihnen :seufz:**

* * *

Langsam wandere ich durch den Wald. Nach dem Regen der vergangenen Nacht, ist die Luft heute Morgen so klar und rein. Vereinzelt hängen noch Wassertropfen an den Blättern der Sträucher und Bäume und funkeln, wenn ein Sonnenstrahl sie streift. Ich schließe meine Augen und atme tief die klare Luft ein. Mit all meinen Sinnen genieße ich die Natur, das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Plätschern des kleinen Baches, der ganz in der Nähe verläuft und all die anderen Laute des Waldes.

Plötzlich dringt ein anderes Geräusch an mein Ohr. Ein Geräusch, das ich im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen kann. Es ist keines der typischen Waldgeräusche. Es klingt...ja, wonach eigentlich? Um das herauszufinden gehe ich dem Laut nach. Ich komme an eine kleine, sonnendurchflutete Lichtung. Mein Blick wandert über diesen zauberhaften Ort und auf einmal sehe ich dich. Erschrocken weiche ich in den Schatten der Bäume zurück, damit du mich nicht bemerkst. Du, der Traum, der jede Nacht immer wieder kehrt, meine heimliche Liebe. Offenbar liebst du genauso wie ich, diese noch etwas kühleren Morgenstunden, in denen die Sonne in sichtbaren Strahlen durch die Bäume bricht und die Umgebung in ein geheimnisvolles, ja fast schon mystisches Licht taucht.

Fasziniert beobachte ich dich bei deinem Training. Sehe dir zu, wie du dich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in alle Richtungen drehst und wendest. Ganz versunken bist du in deiner Tätigkeit, siehst und hörst nichts. Ernst und konzentriert ist dein Gesichtsaudruck. Für dich, gibt es momentan nur eins auf dieser Welt, dich und dein Schwert und immer wieder blitzt die Klinge im Sonnenlicht gleißend auf. Dabei bildet ihr beide eine perfekte Einheit. Die oberen Verschlüsse der Tunika hast du längst geöffnet. Wie gebannt hängen meine Augen die ganze Zeit über an dir und deinem muskulösem Körper. In Gedanken sehe ich das Spiel der Muskeln vor mir, welches man momentan nur erahnen kann. Schon allein bei dieser Vorstellung, beschleunigt sich mein Herzschlag und meine Knie fangen an weich zu werden. Eine Haarsträhne, sich inzwischen gelöst hat, hängt dir vorwitzig ins Gesicht und ich stelle mir vor, wie ich sie dir mit einer zärtlichen Geste hinter das Ohr streiche.

Verträumt sehe ich, wie du dein Training kurz unterbrichst, um dich deiner Tunika zu entledigen, die dir offenbar zu warm geworden ist. Deutlich ist nun das Spiel deiner Muskeln unter der von Schweiß bedeckten Haut zu sehen, als du wieder den Kampf gegen deine unsichtbaren Gegner aufnimmst. Grazil und Elegant, wie im Tanz bewegst du dich. Dieser Anblick lässt mein Herz noch höher schlagen und mich erschauern. Während ich dich betrachte, verliere ich mich mehr und mehr wieder mal in einen meiner Tagträume. Wie oft haben mein Ada und meine Naneth mich schon getadelt, wenn ich wieder mit offenen Augen von dir von dir träumte und die Welt um mich vergaß.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da stand und dich beobachtet habe und dabei völlig jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor. Auf einmal fällt ein Schatten auf mich und ich schrecke hoch. Röte überzieht mein Gesicht, als ich dich erkenne. Du hast in der Zwischenzeit dein Training beendet und stehst nun, die Tunika lässig über deine Schulter geworfen, lächelnd vor mir.

"Mae aur, Ithildin", grüßt du mich leise mit deiner samtenen Stimme.

"Mae aur, Rumil", erwidere ich schüchtern mit leiser Stimme und möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken, da mir kein weiteres Wort mehr einfällt.

„Was veranlasst eine so hübsche Elbin wie dich, schon so früh durch den Wald zu wandern und nicht, wie alle anderen, dem Schönheitsschlaf zu frönen?", willst du in neckendem Tonfall von mir wissen. Beiläufig ziehst du dir deine Tunika über und siehst mich auf Antwort wartend an.

"Ich...ich...", setzte ich an und verstumme wieder. Ich kann es nicht fassen, nicht glauben, du redest mit mir. MIT MIR! So oft habe ich davon geträumt, dass du mich nur einmal bemerken würdest. ‚Reiß dich zusammen. Was soll er denn von dir denken, du dumme Kuh', rufe ich mich selber zur Ordnung und setze erneut an. „Ich...ich liebe es...am Morgen durch...den Wald...zu spazieren,...wenn es in...der Nacht...davor...geregnet hat. Die Luft ist dann so wunderbar rein und klar", schaffe ich es schließlich zu antworten.

"Das stimmt. Darum nutze ich auch gerne diese Morgenstunden fürs Training", erwiderst du und im nächsten Moment neckst du mich schon wieder. „Aber man sollte dabei nicht träumen. Das könnte gefährlich werden. Ein Elb könnte kommen und dich in ein geheimes Versteck entführen." Dabei zwinkerst du verschmitzt mit den Augen.

Mein Herz klopft inzwischen so laut, dass ich denke, du müsstest es hören. "Na ja,... du...du...bist doch...da", gelingt es mir schließlich, mit einem scheuen Lächeln zu erwidern.

"Aber wer weiß...vielleicht bin ja gerade ich so ein gefährlicher Elb, der gerne hübsche Elbinnen verschleppt", erwiderst du leise, frech dabei grinsend. Du stehst nun unmittelbar vor mir und siehst auf mich hinunter. Ich bräuchte mich nur ein ganz klein wenig nach vorne lehnen und meine Stirn würde dein Kinn berühren.

Bei allen Valar, sind meine Gefühle in Aufruhr. Alles kribbelt vor Aufregung in mir und meine Knie werden weich. Verlegen senke ich den Blick, damit du den Gefühlssturm, der in mir tobt, nicht in meinen Augen sehen kannst. Deine Hand umfasst mein Kinn und mit sanftem Druck hebst du meinen Kopf an. Bei Elbereth, dieser Blick. Du hältst mich mit deinen Augen gefangen. Langsam senkst du deinen Kopf und ganz zart, fast schüchtern berühren deine Lippen die meinen.

"Ich möchte dich gerne wiedersehen. Darf ich dich heute Abend zu einem Spaziergang abholen?", höre ich dich schließlich leise an meinem Ohr fragen und ich kann, zu keinem Wort fähig, nur nicken.

Unsere Hände ineinander verflochten, gehen wir schweigend langsam zurück. Immer wieder werfen wir uns kleine Blicke zu und tauschen kleine zärtliche Küsse. Bis zu den Stufen des Talans meiner Familie begleitest du mich.

"Bis heute Abend, Ithildin", verabschiedest du dich lächelnd und wieder versinke ich in deinem Blick.

"Bis heute Abend, Rumil." wispere ich. Mein Herz hüpft dabei vor Freude und sehe dir mit einem seligen Lächeln nach, bis du meinen Blicken entschwunden bist.

Ende.

_Mae aur – Guten Morgen _

Hat es euch gefallen? Dann lasst es mich wissen...treuen Hundewelpenblick aufsetzt


End file.
